Realization and Forgivness
by Masterarcher
Summary: Edmund is injured during the battle at Miraz’s castle and is saved by an unexpected friend. This shows Peter how badly he truly has been acting. No slash or incest just brotherly fluff. Bad summary but please read!


A/N1 Ok here is my second Narnia fic. Absolutely no slash or anything of the sort. Please let me know what you think of this cause I'm still nervous about entering this world so I need to know how I'm doing. I don't own these characters or this world but I did steel a line from another show and stuck it in here. Cookies for anyone who can find it! Ok please enjoy the story! :)

Narnia had once been a wondrous land so full of life it was intoxicating and invigorating. The citizens of Narnia lived in happiness and peace, ruled by their four monarchs who had brought in the Golden Age. The Lords and Ladies of Adam and Eve loved Narnia with every breath in their bodies and would do anything to protect the land they ruled.

'_I never thought that would include night raids.' _Edmund Pevensie thought as he signaled the troops to begin the attack. The Just King had always had a keen sense of honor and night raids were _not _honorable. Peter was not doing a good job of proving himself as High King but Edmund was not about to undermine his own authority by not backing up his brother. He was undyingly loyal to Peter not only because the older was his brother but also because he was his king and it was important to keep a united front for the Narnians.

Edmund felt a pang in his stomach at the thought of the Narnians, or what was left of them. How proud Narnia had once been! During his reign their subjects knew how loyal the monarchs were to them and to each other and Narnia had been strong and prosperous because of it. Now they were a hidden band of refugees in their own home land. It made Edmund feel all the guiltier for having left though he knew it wasn't his fault.

The transition had been hard of them all. Susan had resorted to using logic and acceptance. Lucy still held her faith but more often than not her mind was in Narnia. Peter had held the family together at first, continuing to act like the king Edmund knew he still was but time wore on him. Peter never expected to wait a whole year before they were called back home and that was a long time, which would wear anyone's patience thin. By the end it had fallen to Edmund to keep the family together. Such were the duties of the second king.

Once in Narnia, Peter hadn't been able to accept their changed home. After all they had all worked hard, fought, and bled to create the Narnia they had left behind how could Peter accept it? And he certainly couldn't accept Caspian as his replacement. Edmund liked the future king but his loyalties were to Peter and, disagree with the decision though he may, he would not be insubordinate to the High King. How could these Narnians trust the kings and queens of old if they didn't trust each other?

So here he was, sneaking around a castle, trying to figure out a way to the battle. In Cair Paravel he had spent many times scaling the walls or traversing the ledges of the palace but here he didn't know where he was going. He only knew he needed to get to the battle because in his current state, Peter probably wasn't being near as cautious as he should be. Maybe over this rooftop…yep. Pete wasn't being anywhere near as careful as he should be.

A whole pavilion of archers stood, ready to fire on the warriors in the square. The man directly under Edmund was aiming straight at Peter. _'Oh no you don't!' _The young king thought as he leapt over the roof and slid painfully down over the ridges and right on top of the soldier, effectively knocking him over the wall. The man screamed which drew Peter's attention. The older king looked around to assess the battle and much to his horror he realized his little brother was in danger.

"ED!" He screamed in near panic. Realization dawned on Edmund and he looked at the rest of the archers, just as they noticed his presence and took aim at him. Edmund turned and dove into a door, praying to Aslan it would be open and it was, just as the archers opened fire. An arrow embedded itself into his upper leg and the boy barely held back a cry of pain as he kicked the door closed. Fire shot through his leg and he saw spots in front of his eyes. He took a moment to get his breathing under control and break off the end of the arrow so it wouldn't bump into anything while he moved. He did his best to push the pain away and as quickly as he could, Edmund struggled to his feet but a new wave of pain blossomed through his whole leg and he groaned.

'_Can't stay here.' _ Edmunds survival instincts told him and he began limping away down a corridor, trying to figure out where the previously agreed upon rendezvous point was. Peter always had a place for wounded to go in battles so they could be picked up but this castle was so strange and different than Cair Paravel and Edmunds mind was already clouded with pain.

Meanwhile Peter continued battling like a madman down in the square, completely unaware of the fact that his brother was injured. He battled bravely but recklessly to get to Miraz and anger clouded his vision. A Minotaur made a valiant attempt to capture the man who called himself king but was shot down in cold blood. He fell right in front of Peter and more anger filled him but also dread. This was a mistake, a massacre, and they had to get out.

Edmund limped through a door and onto a terrace. He quickly struggled to lock the door and then stuck his torch in for good measure. _'This should lead to the way out.' _Edmund thought as he peered over the edge of the terrace… and down a sheer cliff wall. _'Huh. Must have been a wrong turn.' _Just then two soldiers began banging on the door and Edmund turned, fear in his eyes.

The battle with the others was going sour and another Minotaur threw himself under the gate to keep it from closing. Now Peter realized how stupid he had really been.

"Fall back!" He screamed and continued to order the warriors out of the gate as fast as they could. Caspian looked up to the ledges and realized something was wrong and he took off. Peter at least had the presence of mind to make sure Susan was safe. His sister was on the back of the Centaur General riding out of the gate with the others. She turned to him and yelled,

"Caspian!?" She knew hope would be lost for Narnia if the young prince was dead. Peter nodded.

"I'll find him!" He shouted back as he urged the other Narnians out. Suddenly a rather plump man came riding toward Peter from the stables, an extra horse tethered to his own.

"Your Majesty." The man said with a slight bow. "Caspian sends his horse and asked that you leave. He assures you he is safe but he had an important matter to take care of. Please we must hurry!" Peter didn't think he simply leapt on the horse's back, fuming about how stupid and selfish Caspian was. _'He probably went after Miraz. Well I'm not sticking around to save his neck.' _

Edmund knew he couldn't fight, not in his condition but the soldiers had broken down the door. One of them drew their sword and Edmund grappled with him as best he could but the other man hit him in the head with his sword hilt. The young king cried out and fell to the hard stones as blood poured from the gash in his head. The men proceeded to kick him viciously in the stomach and sneer at him. Edmund couldn't contain a whimper at the beating and finally one of the men said,

"Narnian scum." As he raised his sword for the killing blow. He never got the chance to deal it as a sword point was run through his chest. Caspian didn't say a word as he withdrew his sword and skillfully decapitated the second man.

"Your Majesty!" Caspian cried as he saw Edmund lying on the ground trying to make the world stop spinning. Caspian rushed to his side and helped him to his feet, leaning most of the boy's weight against himself.

"How bad is it?" the Prince inquired in concern.

"I've had worse believe me. We need to get out of here." Edmund rasped, thankful for Caspian's help.

"That is taken care of." With that a griffon landed precariously on the ledge and said,

"Come my lords! We haven't much time." Caspian helped Edmund on then climbed on behind the boy. The griffon took off and started to head straight for the rendezvous but Edmund yelled,

"No! I must see if Peter and Susan are safe! Fly by the square." The griffon obligingly changed course and in minutes they were flying above dozens of dead and dying Narnians, all locked within the gates.

"No." Edmund whispered in horror and tears began to obscure his vision of the terrible sight.

"Their deaths will not be in vain." Caspian promised. Edmund forced himself to look up and search for his siblings and finally he saw a lone horse and rider on the draw bridge, clad in the familiar red and gold armor. Peter locked eyes with Edmund, grief, despair, and hopelessness all in his eyes along with confusion as to why Caspian was with him. Edmund relaxed slightly upon seeing Peter safe and knowing that it also meant Susan was safe. Finally he could take it no longer and he slumped forward against the griffon, unconscious. Caspian quickly grabbed the younger boy to keep him from falling and held him tight. Peter felt incredible fear and panic fill him, pushing the guilt away momentarily.

"Oh Aslan, Ed!" he whispered, spurring his horse faster and leading the rest of the men to the How. The ride to the fortress seemed to take forever. Susan kept alternating between glancing worriedly at the sky and glaring at Peter. Trumpkin had also been gravely injured and in need of Lucy's cordial but both siblings were only thinking of Edmund.

'_How stupid could I be?' _Peter raged to himself. Had he really been so selfish in wanting to re-earn his title as High King that he hadn't even kept his little brother safe? And Caspian of all people was the one to save him! He would have to talk with the young Telmarine later.

Dawn was breaking as the ground troops arrived at the How. The battle weary troops headed inside with heavy hearts as Lucy came running out. The poor girl had hated being left behind but for the second time in her life she was too small to go to battle. When she had been older she had been a ferocious warrior, despite Peter and Edmund trying to discourage it. Now she settled on being the healer and her cordial was in hand. Her face fell when she saw the depleted troops.

"What happened?" She asked, heartbroken. Just then the first wave of griffons landed and Peter and Susan turned, expectantly. Trumpkin was laid gently down by a griffon and Lucy rushed forward to administer her medicine. The dwarf sputtered a thank you before he began ordering people around.

"Where is my brother?" Peter demanded the lead griffon.

"Two is a heavy burden my lord. They fell behind but they should be here shortly."

"Peter? What's wrong? Is Edmund hurt?" Lucy inquired, fear creeping into her voice. She was the Valiant Queen and the bravest girl Peter had ever met but her siblings being hurt was one thing that terrified her. Just then the griffon carrying Caspian and Edmund landed next to them. Caspian jumped off gracefully and helped a now awake Edmund down.

The boy was pale faced and shaking but he offered a small smile to Caspian and a whispered thanks. Peter took in his injuries quickly noting the blood trail down the side of his face from a large gash on his forehead but what really concerned the older king was the broken arrow shaft in his brothers leg.

"Edmund! Oh are you alright?" Lucy asked, running to her brother and supporting his other side.

"I'll be fine Lu." Edmund whispered as his sister and Caspian helped the injured boy toward the How. Lucy pulled out her cordial and tried to give it to Edmund but he refused.

"There are more injured beside myself. Help them first and then find me."

"Edmund you should take it now." Peter said in concern.

"I'm fine." Edmund ground out, pulling away from both his helpers and limped into the fortress on his own. It was clear that the boy was angry and in a great deal of pain but he was still kingly, caring more about his subjects safety than his own. Something in Peter twisted as he realized that his brother was acting far more like a ruler than he was. Susan looked at Peter then gestured toward where Edmund had disappeared to, clearly wanting him to follow. Peter nodded and gave her a look that said, _'Just a moment.' _Then he turned to Caspian. Susan went with Lucy to tend to the wounded, knowing this would be hard enough on Peter. Caspian was so angry that Peter wouldn't have been surprised if steam started coming off of him.

"I…I want to…thank you. You saved one of the most important things in the universe to me." Caspian looked him up and down, clearly unable to decide whether or not to yell at him.

"I had a feeling he was in trouble. It made sense that the soldiers would go after the one who signaled the troops. I wasn't about to let one of the kings of old be killed on a fool hardy mission that never should have taken place." Caspian's words were laced with venom and Peter bowed his head as guilt washed over him.

"You're right. We never should have attempted that and dozens are dead because of me and I almost lost…my little brother." Peter's voice faltered. "You have been far more of a king than I and I apologize for my behavior." Caspian looked at Peter in surprise and for the first time he got a glimpse of the High King that the Chronicles spoke of.

"Mistakes have been made." This was Caspian's way of accepting the apology and Peter looked up with a sad nod. "However, we are still stuck between a rock and a hard place with no visible way to escape." Caspian said in defeat then he headed inside with an air of despair and desperation about him. Peter sighed, knowing the other boy was right. Suddenly he heard a loud cry of,

"OWW! Stupid bloody arrow!" coming from inside the fortress and Peter went running in search of Edmund. He found the younger boy in a corner, arrow shaft in hand, and a Faun trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Ed! What did you do?" Peter exclaimed in dismay.

"It had to come out." Edmund said through clenched teeth. He was drenched in sweat and pale as a sheet due to the pain and blood loss.

"I'll take it from here." Peter said taking the Fauns place and clamping down tightly on the wound. The Faun bowed and left, leaving Peter to stare at his brother who was avoiding eye contact.

"Oh Ed. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." So many times they had tended to each other's wounds from dozens of battles. The injuries were usually earned because one of them had done something foolish to protect the other one. Susan had once said she was keeping a tab to see who got injured more. When they had gotten back to England the score had been tied. Now Edmund was ahead and it was because of a decision Peter had made, a decision he had known his brother hadn't fully agreed with. So here he sat with his brother's blood quite literally on his hands and tears welling in his blue eyes. Edmund sighed and put his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"I trust you have learned your lesson?" Peter nodded mutely. "Good. I would hate to have to leap off another roof to keep an archer from shooting at you." Peter's head snapped up at that.

"You got hurt saving me?" the older boy whispered in horror. Edmund chuckled softly, biting his lip to keep the pain at bay.

"Do I ever get hurt doing anything else?" Peter just looked at him, guilt etched in every feature of his face. "Don't give me that look Pete. I wouldn't have it any other way. You're my brother and I'd die for you and I'm going to do anything in my power to keep you alive. Even when you're acting like a jerk." Peter couldn't help it as tears fell down his dirty face. He reached up and grabbed Edmund in a tight hug, burring his face in the younger boys shoulder. Edmund barely bit back a whimper of pain but he brought his hands around to envelope his brother.

"I have been such a jerk! I am the reason so many Narnians are dead! I'm the reason you're hurt! How do you forgive me so easily Ed?"

"Because he's the Just King." Lucy said appearing in the door way and smiling at her brothers. Edmund smiled back. "You've made mistakes Peter. Even kings do and they, more than anyone, need to learn from their mistakes. And more importantly I hope you realize how important it is to trust Aslan and rely on Him." Lucy always had a way with making a scolding come out gently but firmly. Peter leaned back and nodded his head.

"I never should have doubted Him. When we ruled Cair Paravel I leaned on Aslan completely. I did everything for Him. When we went back to England, I slowly started to lose faith in Him and think I could only rely on myself. That egotistical idea cost lives and it's a mistake I won't make again. I promise both of you that." Peter spoke these words with fervor in his voice and both of his siblings smiled warmly at him.

"We know Pete. We never lost faith in Him, or you." Edmund said, leaning over to give his brother another hug and resting his head tiredly on Peter's shoulder.

"I won't let you down again. Now take your medicine!" They all laughed and Lucy gave Edmund the cordial. Peter couldn't help but grin as the gash on Edmunds head healed before his eyes and the gaping arrow wound closed up.

"I get the feeling this will still be harder than we expect but we will get through this and save our land. Aslan won't let us down." Peter said, placing a hand on each of his sibling's shoulders and they grinned at him, knowing their High King was back.

A/N2 Ok what did you think? I'm not as pleased with this one as I am my first but I need practice. PLEASE let me know what you think! I love reviews. I have an idea for another story that I'm going to start working on but it may take some time. It will be set after they start the Golden Age and before they go back to England for the first time. Let me know if I should continue trying Narnia stories! Lol!


End file.
